


duraznos

by hudgens77



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Drabble, M/M, durazno, duraznos, sugestivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: En la Biblia nunca se menciona que el fruto prohibido era una manzana.





	1. el fruto prohibido

«...de hecho, en la Biblia nunca se menciona que el fruto prohibido era una manzana,» dice el padre de Elio, concluyendo así la discusión de sobremesa de esa tarde. «Ni una sola vez.»

«Interesante,» Elio se burla, atrapando los ojos de Oliver por un segundo antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

Oliver enarca una ceja.

«Sin duda lo es,» la madre de Elio concuerda, ajena a su ironía. Mira a Oliver, quien está inusualmente callado. «¿Cuál piensas entonces que era el fruto prohibido, _muvi star_?» dice tiernamente, su acento bien marcado.

«Yo creo,» Oliver se lame los labios juguetonamente, mirando a Elio con demasiada intensidad como para considerarse casual; «que los duraznos,» dice, sonriendo con suficiencia. «Definitivamente los duraznos.»

La nariz de Elio comienza a sangrar.


	2. el durazno sin morder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detrás del monólogo del padre de Elio, hay una pequeña historia que contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo una aclaración: Andrea es nombre de hombre en Italia.

El sentimiento siempre había estado ahí. No era nada nuevo, nada que no hubieras descubierto. Simplemente, un día durante la clase de Educación Física te encontraste a ti mismo prestando demasiada atención a las pantorrillas de tus compañeros mientras trotabas, y cuando te diste cuenta, solo pensaste:  _ oh _ .

Lo aceptaste con naturalidad. Entre más rápido y más discreto, menos sufrimiento innecesario. No se lo dijiste a nadie, ¿para qué? Era otra parte de ti mismo, una que decidiste dejar para ti solamente.

* * *

Las clases terminan, el cielo se tiñe de amarillo, el bullicio crece. El salón huele a sudor, a hormonas. Estás ansioso por llegar a tu casa y tirarte en la cama un rato antes de _no sé_ , salir a nadar, tomar aire, ir por un helado. Placeres tan simples como _mirar_. Los mereces después de tus excelentes calificaciones.

Tus amigos charlan, proponen ir a comer a casa de uno de ellos. Es cuando te das cuenta de que te olvidaste de tus libros. Les dices que se adelanten, los alcanzarás después.

Cuando abres la puerta del salón, no está vacío como esperabas. Hay un chico, de melena ondulada y castaña, sentado solo y cabizbajo al fondo del aula.

Lo reconoces de inmediato. Andrea, el chico popular, el payaso de la clase, el deportista cuyas pantorrillas son anchas, musculares y bronceadas. El de las pestañas largas, y...  húmedas.

Está llorando.

Te acercas a él, a pesar de nunca antes haberle hablado. Le preguntas qué le pasa.

«R-reprobé,» dice entre sollozos. Te sientas a su lado y después te dice que sus papás seguramente lo matarán, que seguramente lo enviarán a otra escuela... la tercera del año. Quizá lejos, quizá a un internado —comienza a alterarse, y a pesar de que esta es su primera conversación de verdad, lo ves tan mal que no dudas en abrazarlo.

Él no te rechaza. Su cabeza se acomoda por arte de magia sobre tu hombro. Le acaricias la espalda y lo dejas llorar hasta que se calme.

Nunca llegas a comer con tus amigos.

* * *

Lo acompañas en silencio a su casa. El ambiente se siente pesado, lleno de tensión. Te ofreces a acompañarle a decirle a sus padres, aunque sabes que declinará porque es algo que debe hacer solo.

Así sucede.

Lo miras entrar a su casa, y luego te vas.

* * *

El siguiente día se te escurre como agua entre tus dedos. Despiertas al mediodía, te duchas, y ya es hora de comer. Hace mucho calor. Duermes una siesta, despiertas a media tarde con antojo de algo dulce y bajas a la cocina. Hay duraznos.

Tomas el durazno entre tus manos, pero justo cuando estás a punto de morderlo, tu madre te llama. Hay un amigo que vino a verte, te dice. Es Andrea. Sonríe, algo tímido. Es nuevo para ti verlo sonrojado, de la misma manera que lo fue verlo llorar. Tu estómago da un vuelco. Salen a caminar.

Andrea solo quiere agradecerte por lo de ayer. Tú le comentas que no hay de qué preocuparse, y luego le preguntas cómo le fue. Su suspiro no anticipa nada bueno.

«Mamá y papá me enviarán a un internado en España».

No entiendes de inmediato porqué esa noticia te hace sentir tan devastado.

«Oh. Lo siento mucho,» una pausa; «¿Cuándo te vas?»

«En tres días.»

* * *

Andrea tiene parientes en España. Sus padres quieren pasar un tiempo en Andalucía y luego subir hasta Madrid, antes de dejarlo a su suerte para comenzar las clases en septiembre.

Te invita a comer a su casa al día siguiente. Ni siquiera lo piensas, le dices que sí.

* * *

Tu estómago está tan lleno de mariposas que apenas y puedes degustar la comida. Después de descansar un rato, Andrea te invita a nadar en su piscina. Se ponen los trajes de baño y te permites observarle discretamente mientras lo hace. Dejas que entre primero. Es hermoso ver cómo su cuerpo moreno se sumerge en el agua; cómo destella en algunos lugares cuando sale, como el cabello ondulado se deshace y se le pega a la cara. Se sacude, y te invita a entrar. Ambos nadan, juegan, ríen, se salpican. Andrea se llena los cachetes del líquido y la escupe en tu cara. No puedes dejar de pensar en ello toda la tarde, al menos hasta que es hora de salir, casi resbalas y Andrea te da la mano para ayudarte. No te suelta de inmediato, incluso cuando están afuera —te suelta hasta que escucha la puerta. Es su madre, invitándolos a cenar.

* * *

Sueñas con él. Sueñas con besar sus labios.

Despiertas con los ojos húmedos.

* * *

Andrea pasa por tu casa la tarde siguiente. Hay viento y suben un monte cercano. Se sientan entre los matorrales, ante el calor del sol. Andrea pone su cabeza en tu hombro.

«Te voy a extrañar,» dice. Volteas a verlo, te mira fijamente. Sus ojos verdes son intensos debajo de sus cejas tupidas. Andrea se abalanza, y tú...

Volteas nervioso, antes de cometer una estupidez. Los labios de Andrea se estampan contra tu mejilla.

Sabes que si lo dejaras iniciarlo, no habría final. Y él se va mañana, y un día... un día es demasiado poco para dejar de temer.

A pesar de ello, te invita a su casa. Te da su chaqueta cuando oscurece y sientes algo de frío. Lo dejas tomarte de la mano.

Cenan. Ríen. Lo ayudas a empacar las últimas cosas, y no lo juzgas cuando se echa a llorar.

Es el último momento que pasan juntos los dos solos.

* * *

Al siguiente día, ayudas a su familia a poner las maletas en el auto. Los amigos de Andrea llegan a despedirse. Palideces frente a ellos y te percatas que nunca ha sido tuyo, nunca lo será. De igual manera, Andrea te abraza. El abrazo es ligeramente más longevo que los que les ha dado a los demás, pero no lo suficiente para saciar tu corazón.

Lo observas irse con un nudo en la garganta, mientras agita la mano y llora y ríe sin miedos. Sus amigos corren tras de él, pero tú no puedes moverte; te quedas paralizado hasta que desaparece.

* * *

En el camino a casa, rompes a llorar. Ni siquiera te atreviste a pedirle su chaqueta para recordarle.

Nunca vuelves a verle, ni a saber nada de él. Desaparece de tu vida tan fugaz e intensamente como cuando llegó.

* * *

El verano es lánguido, palidece cuando él ya no está. Tus amigos te invitan a Roma, y vas para no quedarte solo. No podrías lidiar con ello solo. Pero Roma es un error —tan bello, con su arquitectura, con sus estatuas preciosas; los brazos detallados hasta las venas, las narices rectas, las melenas onduladas... las pantorrillas anchas y musculares.

Andrea está en todas partes.

* * *

Pero el tiempo pasa. Es tu último año y pasa de mala gana, sin sabor. Te mudas para iniciar la Universidad, y es ahí donde conoces a una mujer de cabellera castaña y ondulada, y unos ojos verdes que te dejan sin aliento. Aprendes a quererla. Llegas a quererla tanto que piensas que Andrea ha quedado en el pasado, Andrea hizo su vida y tú hiciste la tuya; tuviste a un bello hijo de cabellera ondulada y ojos verdes llamado Elio; y todo está bien, hasta el verano cuando llega un tal Oliver y te acuerdas de todo al ver a tu hijo repetir todos los pasos. Pero él es un poquito más listo, más valiente, y ellos tienen más tiempo que el que Andrea y tú jamás tuvieron. Y por eso, cuando Oliver se va, Elio queda con el corazón más destrozado, y es tu deber desempolvar viejas historias para hacerle saber que no está solo.


	3. el durazno mordido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Elio le gustaba poner a prueba a Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en un relato chino.

A Elio le gustaba poner a prueba a Oliver.

Hay una historia china, _Fen Tao_ , que cuenta que durante el periodo de los Reinos Combatientes (475 A.C.-221 A.C.) el duque Ling, gobernante del reino de Wei, amaba a uno de sus cortesanos, Mizi Xia.

Un día, mientras daban una caminata juntos en el jardín, Mizi Xia vio un durazno colgando de una rama de un árbol; lo tomó y lo mordió. Al percatarse de que era especialmente dulce, se lo pasó al duque. Los demás cortesanos se quedaron atónitos debido a que era un insulto ofrecerle al gobernante sobras de comida; no obstante, el duque Ling sonrió y les dijo: «¡Miren cómo Mizi Xia me adora! Prueba el durazno primero y luego me lo da al saber que es delicioso.»

Esa tarde, durante la hora de la sobremesa, Elio se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un durazno maduro y volvió a la mesa. Mordió el durazno, jugoso y dulce. Sonriendo con picardía, le extendió el durazno a Oliver, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus padres y de Mafalda, que pasaba por ahí para retirar los platos. Su madre ya comenzaba a reprocharle que era de mala educación ofrecerle algo mordido a su invitado, pero entonces Oliver sonrió y tomó el durazno.

Antes de darle una mordida, exclamó:

«Ah, no se preocupe, señora P. Elio en realidad me adora. Verán, probó el durazno primero y al saber que estaba bueno, me lo da.»

Nadie se atrevió a responder. Elio soltó una risita nerviosa, y Oliver se acabó la fruta y se chupó los dedos.


End file.
